The Golden Trio
by OceanHeart23
Summary: The story of how Barry and Cisco met and eventually became roommates was a very long and epic tale involving bikes, ponds, and Pokemon Go. Cisco tells it very well, as it's a very fun first chapter in their friendship. The story of how they met Caitlin and became her friend and roommate went a little...differently.


A/N: This is my first Snowbert story set in a modern AU without powers with the primary focus on Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin as well as between Caitlin and Julian.  
Warnings: Definite warnings for the beginning regarding attempted drugging to attempt sexual assault at the beginning. There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Flash and make no money from writing this.The story of how Barry and Cisco met and eventually became roommates was a very long and epic tale involving bikes, ponds, and Pokemon Go. Cisco tells it very well, as it's a very fun first chapter in their friendship. The story of how they met Caitlin and became her friend and roommate went a little...differently.

It was Friday night, and Cisco was binging on a marathon of mythbusters. Normally Barry would watch with him, but he had plans to meet Iris and Eddie for drinks. He'd been working hard in his lab the last few weeks on a number of cases, and Iris demanded some quality time with him. His supposed online girlfriend was also supposed to join as a double date but backed out at the last minute. Cisco had his suspicions that Barry was being catfished, but Barry insisted he wasn't even though the two hadn't met in real life yet.

It was just a little after 11 pm, and Cisco was about to start another episode, when he heard banging on the door.

"What the-" He walked over to look through the peephole and gaped at Barry carrying a random girl over his shoulder. He quickly unlocked the door and deadbolt to let them inside.

"Dude what the f-"

"Ah I got to set her down! Sorry she weighs more than she looks." Barry gently deposited a pretty slim brunette wearing a very short glittering silver dress down on their shared couch. After that was done Cisco then noticed the smell.

"Oh God what is that?!"

Barry closed his eyes in exhaustion. "That would be vomit. She vomited a little down my back and got some in her hair, which I need to wash these clothes and shower ASAP." Barry frowned at seeing Cisco's changing face before realization struck."

"Cisco please don't-"

Cisco retched into the nearest trashcan.

"...sympathy vomit."

One thing Barry was grateful for that he kinda fostered from his job was a very strong stomach. One couldn't really be a good CSI without it with the consistent seeing of dead bodies, blood, among other things. In this time it was definitely a good thing as the last thing anyone needed was for him to throw up as well. It would definitely set Cisco off again.

"Sorry," He rasped moving the trashcan away and going to rinse his mouth out. "The smell always gets to me more then looking at it does."

"It's okay why don't you step out for a bit, while I clean up. Then I'm definitely going to shower."

When it was finally deemed safe for Cisco to come back to the living room, he saw Barry in his sweats hair damp from his shower.

"So what's the deal with the girl? She get trashed or something. Why didn't you just take her home? Wait...is this mystery online girlfriend?!" Cisco whisper shouted taking a seat in the recliner.

"No Cisco! and before you say anything she does in fact exist thanks, but anyways," Barry sighed while taking up the other. "So the story is I noticed her at the bar sitting on one of the bar-stools, because she pretty much never left. This guy sat down next to her at some point. I wasn't really paying attention, though I wish I had been. Iris wasn't feeling well after about an hour. So she left pretty early, and Eddie offered to take her home. I was going to leave too, until I saw the same guy slip something into her drink."

Cisco's eyes bugged out at that part.

"Yeah I know, unfortunately she had a few sips of it before I could get over to her. I kinda got into a bar fight with him."

Here Cisco's eyebrows flew up at that, as Barry was usually the last person one would think of instigating a bar brawl or choosing to punch first.

"But when he was laid out on the floor, I called Eddie back down to take care of him. I was originally going to try to take her home, but she wouldn't give me an address or let me take her to a hospital. She was pretty out of it soon after we left the bar except for waking up enough to throw up on me."

"Ooh please skip that part."

Barry's lips twitched but nodded continuing. "So I figured she could spend the night here on the couch, since she seems to be through the worst of it."

Cisco released a tired sigh as well. "Well it doesn't sound like there's much other choice. But still...having a stranger here we know next to nothing about other than she's had the worst night ever and can pull off that dress even with vomit spattered on it. It doesn't seem like the smartest idea. What if she's a secret serial killer or something?"

"By letting herself get drugged?" Barry asked skeptically. "Do you realize how mad that sounds?"

"Or maybe that's what she wanted you to think. It could just be a really good con."

"Then she's the best actress in the world to make herself vomit on cue like that." Barry deadpanned.

"Hey," Cisco poked him. "I'm just trying to make sure we don't wake up robbed with organs missing or just don't wake up period. You obviously don't watch Dateline 48. People can do insane things, when you underestimate them."

It wasn't that Barry couldn't see where Cisco was coming from, and it sounded very much like something he'd hear from Oliver who's motto was Stay Paranoid and Trust No one instead of Keep Calm and Carry on . And usually he'd try to be more careful having seen a lot from his time at the CCPD, but as he glanced over at the unconscious brunet. He just knew instinctively deep down they could trust her.

"How about this we either lock our doors or sleep in shifts and hide the knife set. Does that work?"

Cisco narrowed his eyes deliberating before letting out a heavy sigh. "You have first shift. Wake me at 4, because I'm going to bed. This way we can monitor her too in case she gets sick again or gets worse if this is legit." He took the knife set from the counter with him on his way out. Both knowing that if she really wanted to hurt them, there were a lot of other things around the apartment to use as a weapon. However this provided a small peace of mind taking away the most obvious one.

Barry tidied up a little and got another blanket to lay over their house guest. He then grabbed his laptop and popped in The Prisoner of Azkaban. Seeing as it was only ten minutes to 1 am he had about 3 hours to kill before needing to wake Cisco. Barry could definitely do with some peaceful recharge time.

Cisco spent his time researching their house guest just to try to help eliminate his earlier fears of this being a serial killer, which if Caitlin Snow was. She was a damn good one obviously choosing to play the long game not to mention keeping it so well hidden under wraps.

By 7:15 he pretty much doubted his earlier concerns. He had nodded off somewhere around 5:30, which would have been the perfect time to strike and kill him. But when he woke up 20 minutes later she was still fast asleep turned on her side. Cisco realized he could definitely do with some coffee right now, and with the sun up it wasn't to early to start making some. Starting up a pot he missed their house guest waking up before subsequently freaking the heck out. He heard a loud shriek just after popping some toast in the toaster.

"What's going on? Where am I?!"

'Thanks a lot Barry.' Cisco thought sarcastically. He knew this wasn't going to go over well come morning. When he turned to face Caitlin to calmly explain what happened, he saw that she had grabbed one of his prized genuine set replica light sabers off of the wall and was trying to take a swing at him that he easily dodged. 'Why did she have to go for the light sabers and not the wands. Wands took much less time to build.'

"Whoa girl put the light saber down! Barry get out here right now!"

They heard a loud thump from the other room sound before Barry appeared looking quite rumpled out of breath and sleep scruffy. "What's going on?"

Caitlin shifted the light saber higher with it shaking slightly in her hands. "That's what I want to know. Where am I and who are you people?!"

"Okay we are the guys who ask that you relax take a breath and if you would so kindly hand over my very treasured Luke Skywalker light saber. In return we'll answer any questions you want, and may even throw in a free wild berry pop-tart as a bonus. Does that sound alright to you?"

Caitlin looked between Cisco to Barry's reassuring face back to Cisco and slowly handed him the light saber. He put it back on the wall muttering 'going to need to polish this later...fingerprints all over the base...didn't even use the button for the lights and sound effects.'

Barry decided to take over on getting to know their guest. "So our introductions obviously haven't gone well so far but let's start over. Hi I'm Barry and that's Cisco. Feel free to take a seat I can promise you that you haven't been kidnapped. I honestly tried to bring you home or to a hospital, but you kinda wouldn't let me. Kept trying to escape, if I brought you back to your 'sad tin can sadness'. Your words sorry." Holding up his hands in defense. "So since I couldn't get an address from you, I figured I'd just bring you back to our place. Before we get to your questions what's your name?"

Caitlin hesitantly took a seat processing that a bit before offering her name. Upon realizing the state of dress she blushed heavily. Barry threw her a blanket to help her feel less self conscious. "Thank you."

"No problem so why don't we start off with what you remember from the bar?"

Cisco after grabbing his toast joined Barry on the couch.

"Um not much I'm afraid. I've...kinda had a really bad month, which seems to be par for the course for me. My fiance Ronnie he um," Caitlin's voice cracked as tears welled up, just saying his name was enough to bring up the memories and feel the pain of his loss all over again. "He died in an explosion at the chemical plant where he worked a few weeks ago. We just had the funeral last week."

"Oh God Caitlin I'm so sorry." Barry breathed out. For as overused as they were Caitlin found herself biting back her usual response to those words, as Barry's tone and expression rang with startling empathy.

"Me too that's ...really awful bad month seems like an understatement." Cisco handed her their tissue box.

"Yeah," Caitlin laughed without humor before blowing her nose. "Sounds about right. So I decided to go out, I just wanted to forget just for a little while. But the thing is I don't really have many friends especially ones that weren't already Ronnie's. He was the social extrovert between us, so I went alone which was definitely a mistake. I remember getting a few drinks before this guy introduced himself. I think he said his name was Jay, but I can't really remember. He sat down next to me, then bought me a few more drinks then nothing. I don't remember what happened between that and waking up here."

Barry and Cisco exchanged glances communicating silently, before Barry spoke up again.

"I saw you last night at the bar. I was there with my friends, and the guy that you were sitting with. He slipped something in your drink. You were pretty out of it quickly after that."

Caitlin's reaction was remarkably and disturbingly subdued. "Did he actually...?"

Barry was already violently shaking his head, as he answered. "No I got to you soon after that and called a cop friend of mine to handle him. Trust us he's not going to get away with this."

Caitlin didn't say anything further choosing to remain silent.

"So I know this is probably the stupidest question ever, but I'll ask it anyways. Are you okay?"

"After finding out I was drugged and nearly sexually assaulted? And this just after losing the love of my life.?" Letting out another bitter laugh. "I should probably say awful or terrible but honestly it's just par for the course. I'm too numb right now, and nothing's really sunk in yet, and when it does I'm not sure I want to face that day." Caitlin's face nearly crumpled again, but she recomposed herself with only a small tear sliding down.

Barry resisted the urge to apologize again, and Cisco for once struggled for something to say. Neither thought it would be well received to offer any physical means of comfort. Caitlin however took it upon herself to change the subject.

"You guys have a nice place. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Uh yeah it's that door over there to the left." Cisco said as he pointed the way. When she was out of earshot, Cisco shook his head. "Dios en el cielo. How can so many horrible things happen to one person? It just ain't right."

Barry shushed him. "Dude keep it down she can probably hear you."

"Fine, fine think she'll want to stay for breakfast? I'm kinda willing to do anything to cheer her up at this point including making her my grandmother's homemade cinnamon rolls.

Nearly drooling Barry shook his head. Those things were one of the best in the world. "We can always ask." He had a feeling though that she was going to say no.

When Caitlin emerged looking a tiny bit better, she did politely turn down the offer to stay for breakfast insisting on taking off. Barry lent her one of his jackets, as hers was still left at the bar. The boys were actually a little disappointed seeing her go thinking that would be the last they saw of her.

Two weeks later Barry and Cisco found a blueberry pie along with his returned jacket and a note. It read:

Thank you again for intervening and letting me stay. Barry I'm sorry I threw up on you...probably multiple times. You were nice enough not to mention it. Cisco I'm sorry I took your toy light saber. Even if I was only trying to defend myself against what I thought were adult nappers. I'm also sorry, I thought you both were adult nappers. Consider this an apology and thank you pie. Don't worry I bought it, as I'm not the best cook. Enjoy signed Caitlin Snow future MD in training.

Barry and Cisco eagerly dug in later that night during mythbusters more determined then ever to work to become Caitlin's friend.

Tracking down where she worked and lived wasn't hard, Caitlin initially rebuffed their offers to hang out claiming to be too busy or offering another excuse. In reality she was just hurting and trying to move on. Not too mention she was never very good at making friends. She just kinda struggled to relate to people her own age. It was one of her favorite professors who eventually managed to convince her to take them up on their offer.

Slowly hanging out became having a weekly movie or game night and stopping by or having them over at her place the dump that it was. She eventually got to meet Barry's foster sister who was thrilled to have another girl to do things with. Things began to get better to the point where Caitlin was questioning when the other shoe would drop, because life apparently had a time limit on being happy. It came in the form of a note on her apartment door.

Cisco opened the door spoon in his mouth and hair pulled up to find Caitlin on the other side in tears with two bags. "I just got evicted. Can I spend the night here?"

Cisco just nodded and didn't hesitate to wrap her up in a hug. When Barry got home from work, he did the very same thing. A night gradually turned into a month, and it got to the point where Barry and Cisco thought it just made sense to offer Caitlin the third bedroom. It was currently only being used as storage anyways. Just like becoming friends Caitlin didn't agree easily but eventually came around to accept the offer.

Six months later it was another Friday night, and Caitlin actually had a date. Iris was a little mad she couldn't be there to help Caitlin get ready. She and Eddie were in Chicago to see her favorite Broadway play but was appeased as she was promised details later. Barry and Cisco were a little wary.

It wasn't that they didn't want her to go out with people. It was just that Caitlin had some really terrible luck with men, and they didn't want to see her get hurt. They were sworn not to scare him off or give him the shovel talk and also warned that he wasn't the best with people but was working on it. Cisco however had his fingers crossed behind his back, when they agreed.

"So what's his name again Jason? Cisco asked pulling out one of the frozen pizzas they had and sticking it in the oven.

"Julian," Barry corrected next to him and Caitlin from the bedroom.

"Well that sounds kinda pretentious."

Barry just rolled his eyes, as Caitlin yelled out. "I heard that Francisco!"

"My bad Cinderella! But you have to admit it does a little bit. However we don't really have the greatest names either, so I guess I can't judge too much."

A knock sounded and Caitlin's voice rang out from the bedroom. "Can one of you get that please? I'm still not quite ready yet!"

Barry opened the door to find a blond man about their age dressed in a nice green plaid dress shirt, dark green silk vest, and tie complete with black pea coat, pants, and shoes.

"Hello I'm sorry I might have gotten the wrong residence."

"Are you Julian?" Barry asked opening the door a little wider.

"Yes," He had forgotten that Caitlin mentioned living with some friends.

"Then you're at the right place. Come in, Caitlin shouldn't be too much longer."

"Lovely," Julian took a chance to glance around taking in the apartment trying not to crinkle his nose. How did such a remarkable woman live in Pee Wee's Playhouse? There was literally a painting of a giant space battle on the walls. What a tragedy in terms of the modern art movement. "She never mentioned where she lived, but I can see why she would keep this...charming place to herself." Eying Cisco's various display shelves with an open unimpressed face.

Cisco scoffed with irritation. "Dude if you're going to insult someone just do it straight. Don't make it backhand. Besides I thought British people were suppose to have manners or did you leave those back in England?"

Julian's eyes narrowed irritated right back. "I believe directly insulting someone's home would be the exact opposite of good manners, so I was content to let things speak for themselves. However if you'd prefer I can definitely comment on Caitlin living in what appears to be a glorified children's toy box."

"Oh I know you did not just insult my treasured possessions you plaid wearing prick. Let me guess you live in a penthouse with minimal furniture and dusty ass antiques?"

"Impressive deduction there man bun, and yes I actually live somewhere befitting my age. It's a shame you don't, nor dress to reflect your age either." Indicating at Cisco's T-shirt: Haiku's are easy but sometimes they don't make sense Refrigerator.

"No you're right. It's _much_ better to dress as a 50 year old librarian. Not too mention my hair looks way better than that straw mess you've got going on there."

"I believe the only opinion that matters on my appearance is Caitlin's. As yours is severely distorted in regards to taste."

"Okay!" Barry cut in literally stepping between the two. "Why don't we change the subject, while we wait for Caitlin who should be ready any minute now!" Gently tugging Cisco away and maneuvering him behind and closer to the oven.

"Sorry two minutes! Be nice!"

"So Julian Caitlin told us you're a CSI in Keystone. Is that right?" Barry lead with offering a bottle of water to Julian who shook his head no at the gesture.

"I'm one of the senior lab techs over there yes."

"Cool well I work over at the labs of the CCPD."

Julian frowned at that. "Ah I have to say I oversaw the Gordon case of which the evidence was so spectacularly mishandled. I was in awe and believe it was a miracle the killer was ever captured at all. We managed to track him down. Your department has been after for months, but credit where credit is due providing us with a basic description and motive."

Barry's smile was straining not to become a painted grimace. He wondered objectively if it made him a bad person to hope Caitlin's date went horribly, so they wouldn't need to see Julian again. By the look on Cisco's face it looked like he was having similar thoughts. Julian surprised him by sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Look I'm sorry my personal skills aren't very good, and it's something I'm working on for Caitlin. You both are very important to her, and she speaks of you often. I went into this thinking I wasn't going to win your approval, combine that with nerves and I become-"

"A giant dick?" Cisco finished, while Barry snorted. Julian's face failed to see the humor at the poke to himself.

"I was going to say more abrasive." Julian answered curtly. Barry watched the timer on the oven before taking a large swig of Dr Pepper.

"30 more seconds and I'll be out!"

Julian shifted at that before looking awkward trying to think of small talk. "So how long have you too been together?"

Barry never before had something go down the wrong pipe so badly before. He violently started coughing and hacking, while Cisco patted his back trying to help while shooting a glare to Julian.

"Dude if you are trying to win us over may I suggest not trying to do it through homicide."

Caitlin came out at that running in her heels over to Barry to check on him who finally started breathing normally again. He wheezed out. "Why would you do that?"

In turn Caitlin glared at Julian who looked startled raising his hands defensively. "Sorry I assumed they were a couple. I was obviously mistaken. You did say they fight like an old married one sometimes."

Pointing his pizza cutter at him Cisco responded. "Not that it's any of your business, but let's get somethings straight here. Barry here is like my brother from another mother. Yours truly is in a very committed relationship with a total badass, and Barry is dating someone who I hope isn't catfishing him as a 60 year old man."

"SHE'S REAL!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, so anything else you'd like to ask or assume while you're still here?"

Julian looked more then ready to leave at this point. He turned to Caitlin to request they leave before pausing taking in her gray pencil skirt, black heels, and dark violet purple beaded sweater. Her hair was curled, and she wore the lightest touch of make-up.

"Wow...Caitlin you're a vision." Pleased a bit at the flush his words caused. "I meant to pick you up some flowers after work, but the shop closed early today. I did get us a reservation at Depaulo's at 7, that is...if I haven't messed things up too badly and you'd like to continue with our evening."

Caitlin fought to hide a smile. Julian for all his brilliance really was awful at people, and sometimes wasn't even aware of how he came across. However she'd seen the decent person hidden underneath his prickly exterior. What mattered to her is that he was aware and working on it. He was already better than when they had first met, if one could believe that. "I heard everything you said including your apology. I think we can let this be water under the bridge. Let's go make that reservation." She gave Barry and Cisco each a hug goodbye before taking Julian's arm.

"I expect you both back no later than midnight, and don't think I can't track your phone and where you live pal!"

"What Cisco means is have a good time."

"Cisco did NOT mean that."

Caitlin rolled her eyes before waving. "Bye guys!"

"Um right pleasant evening Allen...Ramon." Julian got out before closing the door behind him.

Turning to see Barry taking the pizza out of the oven Cisco couldn't help uttering. "Could you believe that guy? And apart from liking Caitlin he clearly has no taste as this shirt is awesome." Questioning with his eyebrows and receiving a nod from Barry in agreement.

"Yeah I know but maybe he's like a cactus like very prickly on the outside but soft on the inside? If Caitlin really likes him, we're going to need to try to get along with him."

Grabbing some plates and drinks before they got situated on the couch Cisco replied. "Well kudos to her for seeing within or whatever but still that's going to be a tall order if he keep makes snide remarks. I mean imagine movie nights with him along. He'd probably insist on some fancy french film or something."

Barry grimaced at that trying to picture it. "Good point but on the upside I'd say it's a better choice than Ralph."

"I don't know man having met Julian. I'd almost think I take my chances with your cop friend."

"Really? The same guy who asked Gypsy if she moonlighted as a stripper, because she could have a good career in it?"

"Ah yeah that's right forgot about that." Cisco laughed as he remembered how well that remark had went down. Ralph made it a point to avoid Gypsy after that. "I made some awesome gifs from that interaction, and he's definitely an acquired taste. But hey at least he's stopped referring to girls by their measurements."

"Oh good because Iris threatened to kill him, if he kept that up. So what are we watching tonight."

"Hmm I'm in the mood for something different. I just heard about this movie Rubber where the synopsis is: A car tire comes to life with the power to make people explode and goes on a murderous rampage through the Californian desert. I need to see how it ranks on my series of bad movies."

Barry scrunched up his face but made no complaints finding the movie online and started it up. At least it wasn't one of the bad movies that got the science elements all wrong because those were just irritating. Plus some of the awful ones Cisco had showed him were fun to make fun of like Birdemic and Fateful Findings.

Caitlin came home later that night in a good mood from her date sharing how it went before listening to them talk about the movie. They lightly grilled her on how Julian behaved, but she only laughed and answered that he was a perfect gentleman or well a gentleman. Perfect would be a stretch. The three sat on the floor exchanging past dating stories, teasing Barry about his ghost, and just being overall content at the moment.

Two weeks later Cisco got a snap on his phone with a selfie of Barry and a gorgeous sandy blonde kissing his cheek while he was beaming at the camera with the caption Me and the REAL girlfriend Ha! #Take that Cisco. Then there was a quick video with them smiling and the girl waved while speaking. "Hi Cisco! I'm Kara and I can't wait to see you in person! And Barry's excited too all the best!"

Cisco snickered at that. 'Well played Barry well played.' He still needed to meet her in person though. If she wasn't a paid actress, Barry was going to be gloating for weeks for all the crap he gave him.


End file.
